Strives
by KaitlynRae99
Summary: [PART TWO OF THE ANNABELL SERIES] "I may have been left alone for over a thousand years...but my hope never faded." For 1300 years, Annabell ruled over Narnia but after losing all her friends and destined to be forever alone, she wasn't the same girl that the Pevensies knew and left behind in Narnia.
1. The Invasion

**ANNABELL**

* * *

**I WAS** sitting on my throne, hearing my people when the news reached my ears that the Telmarines had sieged Beaversdam and were making their way towards Cair Paravel. Now I stood on the balcony that overlooked the beach, dressed in chainmail underneath an armoured breastplate with black leather pants that were tucked into black leather boots. My swords were strapped to my back with my dagger tucked into a sheath on my left thigh. My hair was braided back away from my face as I could feel the wind blowing through my hair. "My queen," a voice called out making my head look over my shoulder at them.

Nathaniel, one of my trusted advisors, stood in the archway, wearing the same red and gold armour that the other troops wore in battle. I smiled towards my old friend before I walked towards him, holding Susan's horn in my hands. "I have a task for you," was all I said to him before placing the horn into his hands.

"Annabell?" he asked as his brows frowned in confusion when he looked down at the horn in his hands.

"I need you to take the horn away and keep it safe. It may be the only way to call back the others to Narnia," I explained to him before I pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you for everything," I whispered into his ear as I felt him hug me back.

As we pulled away, I gave him one last smile which he returned before he bowed towards me. "My queen," was all he said before he stood up straight and walked away.

"Goodbye, friend," I called out, feeling my vision begin to blur from tears.

I turned back to look out at the beach to see the troops preparing from battle. We only had the strength of eight thousand Narnians and from my sources, Caspian, the leading of the Telmarine army, had the strength of ten thousand men. We were outnumbered.

My head moved down to look at my left hand where my rings still sat on my ring finger. "I wish you were here," my voice cracked as my eyes closed, feeling a tear run down my cheek.

I quickly wiped my tears as I needed to remain strong for my people. It has been almost a thousand years since the Pevensies disappeared. I, however, hadn't aged nor returned back to England since that day. My blood had turned black due to the magic Aslan used to keep me alive. The Narnians called me The Undying Queen. I have seen many friends and loved ones passed on while I remained young.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I was thrown to the floor as the stones that were knocked down from the wall above me. "CATAPULTS!" a voice called out from those standing on the beach.

The structure of Cair Paravel was being bombarded by catapults from the Telmarine battle fleet. My home was falling, and I couldn't do anything to stop it.

"My queen!" a voice called out as I felt hands grab onto my upper arms and pulled onto my feet.

I was unable to look back that the person pulling me away from the balcony as we were thrown to the ground again, stones falling on to us. I used my arms to block the stones from hitting my head. "We must keep going, my queen. We must keep you safe," the same voice called out again over the sounds of the stones hitting the ground.

"But..." I began to say but was stopped as they continued dragging me onto of Cair Paravel and into the woods surrounding the castle.

A soldier wearing unfamiliar armour ran towards us with his sword high above his head. I shoved my rescuer to the ground and reached up to unsheathe one of my swords. My hand twirled my sword around before it clashed with the soldier's sword, blocking his action. I used my left foot to kick his knee, forcing him to the ground before piercing my sword through his chest. He let out a gasp and as I pulled my sword from his chest, he fell to the ground; lifeless. I turned to the young man faun that turned out to be my rescuer before grabbing his upper arm and pulling him up from the ground. I stopped just by the entrance of the woods and looked around before sighing in relief that my people were also running into the woods where I knew they would be safe. "What do we do now, your majesty?" he asked making me turn around to look at them.

I let out a sigh in defeat before responding; "I'm not sure. But first, we need to regroup."

"How many of us are left?" I asked a male centaur, Ronan, that was in charge of the troops as we were now standing in an open field in the woods.

He let out a loud sigh before responding; "Not sure, your majesty. Many fled when the catapults started."

I run a hand through my hair that was no longer held back by many braids. "Tell the others to go into hiding. I will go to Aslan's How. Hopefully, it can be used a centre of command," I ordered Ronan who bowed before heading towards the others.

I, with only less a half of troops left, headed towards the How which would form a safe

place for us. I plan to wait out as long as I could before attacking the Telmarines and reclaiming my home.

Once we arrived at the How, the troops began sitting up beds and tents both inside and outside the How. My hands traced the cravings of myself and the Pevensies on the stone walls as I walked towards the hall where the Stone Table was. Flames lit up the hall where I could see a craving of Aslan standing above the Stone Table, looking like he did when he returned back from the dead. It felt like he was looking down at me which sent shivers down my spine as it made me feel like a disappointment to both him and my people.

"My queen?" a voice called out making me turn around to see Ronan standing behind me.

"There is something you need to see," was all he said before he trotted away.

My brows frowned in confusion before I followed him. He led me through the main open area before leading me down a narrow walkway. The narrow walkway slowly widened into a large open hall where a throne at the end of the hall. The back of the thrones was made up of different shape tree branches entwined together before forming back together to make up a seat and armrests.

Ronan stepped aside to allow me to walk towards the throne. As I stood in front of the throne, my hand reached down to touch one of the armrests. "Ronan, will you be able to bring everyone into this hall, please?" I asked him kindly, looking at him over my shoulder.

He bowed before leaving me alone in the hall. When he had finally gathered everyone into the hall, I was now seated in the throne; my fingers clicking on the armrests. I had found a gold metal gear laying on the seat on the throne which now resided on my forehead, between my brows. "My q...," everyone began to bow and greet me, but I held my hand up to stop them.

"I am no longer your queen. I am your commander. A commander leads their people through times of war. I promise you, that one day we will reclaim Narnia again," I spoke to them in a strong, loud voice.

My eyes looked over at my people in front of me and I knew that I was going be strong for them...to carrying the burden so they don't have to. "Blood must have blood," I told them before silence fell over the hall.

After a few moments, those with swords unsheathed them and held them up high. "Long live Commander Annabell!" they cried out making it echo through the hall.

They repeated themselves as I stood up from my new throne, smiling down at my people. I will take back Narnia, for I am the Undying Queen...now the Commander of Narnia.


	2. The Commander

**ANNABELL**

* * *

"**COMMANDER**!" a voice echoed through the throne room where I was leaned over a map over the tablet that had been placed off to the side of my throne.

I looked over my shoulder to see Reepicheep moving towards me until he stood on his back legs in front of me. "Yes, Reepicheep?" I asked him, turning around to face him with my arms crossed over my chest.

"The horn was blown, Commander," his words caused me to freeze.

"Who blew it?" I asked him, trying to keep my face emotionless.

"I do not know, Commander," he answered, his eyes not meeting mine.

"Find them. And bring them to me," I ordered before turning back to the map.

"Yes Commander," was he all said before the sounds of his paws echoed through the now silent room.

Once I could no longer hear his paws, I collapsed into the chair beside me, resting my elbow on the armrest so I could rest my cheek on my palm. "They have finally returned," I whispered to myself felling my heart now beating in my stomach.

It took a few moments to regain myself again but once I did, I stood up from the chair and walked out of the room to oversee the weapons being made.

* * *

I didn't have to wait long for Reepicheep to find the one who blew the horn as I had received word only two days later that they had found the person. Darkness had fallen over the land as I was led to an open area where my people were circling around a Telmarine. My brows frowned in confusion as he looked slightly familiar to me, but I couldn't place him. "All this horn proves is that they've stolen yet another thing from us!" Nikabrik yelled out which caused me to roll my eyes.

"I didn't steal anything," the Telmarine spoke, his accent standing out.

"Didn't steal anything? Shall we list the things the Telmarines have taken?" A minotaur that I wasn't sure of his name harshly asked the others surrounding him.

"Our homes!" Windmade, a female centaur cried before a male faun followed; "Our freedom!"

"Our lives!" another voice cried out with the others crying out with them.

"You would hold me accountable for all the crimes of my people?" the Telmarine asked making Nikabrik respond; "Accountable...and punishable!"

"That's words from you, dwarf. Or have you forgotten that it was your people who fought alongside the White Witch?" Reepicheep snarled towards Nikabrik which caused my eyes to roll.

Even after thirteen hundred years, my people still hadn't forgotten about the White Witch and those that followed her.

"And I'd gladly do it again if it would rid us of these barbarians!" Nikabrik snarled back which made Trufflehunter speak up; "Then we are lucky it is not in your power to bring her back. Or do you want us to ask this boy to go against Aslan?"

His words caused more shouting to come from my people while I remained silent, waiting for the right moment to show myself.

"Some of you may have forgotten, but we badgers remember well, that Narnia was never right except when a son of Adam was king," Trufflehunter said and I agreed with him.

Even when I was Queen, Narnia still fell into a Dark Age because our allies only viewed me as a woman and not a ruler.

"He's a Telmarine! Why would we want him as our king?" Nikabrik snarled, pointing harshly at the Telmarine.

"Because I can help you. Beyond these woods, I am a prince. The Telmarine throne is rightfully mine. Help me claim it, and I can bring peace between us," the Telmarine spoke, making me realise who he was.

"It is true. The time is ripe. I watch the skies, for it is mine to watch as it is yours to remember, badger. Tarva, the Lord of Victory, and Alambil, the Lady of Peace have met, and here a son of Adam has come forth to offer us back our freedom," Glenstorm spoke, his voice laced with wisdom and knowledge.

"Is it possible? Do you really think there could be peace? Do you? I mean, really?" Pattertwig shuttered out as he moved closer to the Telmarine Prince.

"Two days ago, I didn't believe in the existence of talking animals, or dwarfs, or centaurs. Yet, here you are... in strength in numbers we Telmarines could never have imagined. Whether this horn is magic or not, it brought us together. And together, we have a chance to take back what is ours," the Prince spoke, holding up the horn that I hadn't realised he was holding.

His words gave me a chance to step forward causing my people to grow silence. They bowed as I walked past them as towards the Telmarine Prince who stared at me with frowning brows. I stood in front of him, dressed in a distressed long fur-lined coat that opened up at the top of my legs which were covered by tight black pants that were tucked into knee-high black boots. A large strap ran across my chest and was connected to a piece of armour on my left shoulder which had an aged red cloak attached to it. A large leather belt that covered me from my waist to my hips had three large buckles on the front. My two swords were strapped to my back while my dagger to strapped to my right tight. A fingerless black glove was on my right hand. A gold metal gear was placed between my brows with black painted from temple to temple across my eyes with three lines of paint running down from my temple to my cheek, going shorter as they went closer to the centre of my face. My hair was braided down in many braids to keep it from falling into my face.

"You have grown since I last saw you, Caspian," I spoke caused his eyes to widen in shock.

"I'm Commander Annabell. But I'm known by many other names such as Queen Annabell. The Hope Queen. La reina immortal," I explained to him, my arms crossing over my chest.

"How do you know who I am?" he asked, clutching tightly to the horn in his hand.

"Your father and I were making up a peace treaty before he died. He introduced me to you when you were only young," I informed him, a small smile on my face from remembering my old friend.

I turned away from Caspian to address my people; "I made a promise to you that we will reclaim back our home. Now that promise can be fulfilled."

I turned back to Caspian before asking; "Will you help me lead my people to reclaim our home?"

He nodded before I moved to stand beside him. "If you both will lead us, then my sons and I offer you both our swords," Glenstorm spoke, raising his sword toward us.

I looked around at my people to see them all following his lead as they all now raised their weapons towards us. "And we offer you our lives... unreservedly," Reepicheep spoke before bowing towards us.

"Miraz' army will not be far behind," Trufflehunter spoke as he stepped towards us.

"If we are to be ready for them, we must hurry to find soldiers and weapons," Caspian responded which I answered; "I know where we can find some."

He looked over at me and nodded. "I am sure they will be here soon," he said to me before allowing me to lead him to the How.

Now my people and I had a chance to reclaim our home. I knew I couldn't do it alone as for the last three hundred years, I had been leading my people alone with no success of reclaiming Narnia back for ourselves.


	3. The Pevensies' Return

**ANNABELL**

* * *

"**COMMANDER**," a voice called out as they walked into my throne room where I was sat on my throne, twirling my dagger on the armrest.

I looked up to see Caspian walking into the room and as he went to bowed towards me, I held up my hand. "You don't need to bow. I've never been comfortable with the bowing," I informed him as I smiled towards him.

He nodded and I noticed he was shuffling on his feet which made me ask; "What's wrong Caspian?"

The Telmarine prince didn't answer my question before he turned towards the entrance of the room. Four figures entered the room which caused my smile to fall from my face. "Annabell?!" Lucy cried out when her eyes meet mine.

The other Pevensies remained silent as they stared at me with wide eyes. I, however, remained silent as I narrowed my eyes at them and continued twirling my dagger on the armrest. "How are you alive?" Susan asked as she walked towards me but was stopped by Granir, a male minotaur, moving towards her with his axe raised slightly.

I held out my hand which stopped Granir from moving towards Susan. "Commander..." I interrupted Granir by stabbing my dagger into the armrest and throwing up both my hands before ordering; "Leave us."

Those beside Caspian, the Pevensie and myself left the throne room. I stood up from my throne and stepped down from the raised platform. Lucy smiled brightly before rushing towards me and wrapped her arms around my waist. I, however, didn't hug her back as my arms remained by my side. "How ARE you alive?" Edmund asked when Lucy pulled away from me.

"Aslan used magic to keep me young," I answered in a cold tone as I walked over to the tablet in the room where had my plans laid out on it.

I flipped through my plans, ignoring those in the room with me. "They called you Commander," Susan commented as she moved to stand beside me and look down at my plans.

"A commander led their people through times of war," I snapped as I threw the plans that were in my hands onto the table.

I turned on my feet and walked back over to my throne. I removed my dagger from the art rest and placed it back in its sheath on my left thigh. As I went to walk out of the room, I was stopped by someone grabbing onto my upper arm. My head whipped around to see Peter who the one was grabbed my arm. "Let go of me," I snarled towards him as I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What happened to you?" he asked as he stared down at me in surprise.

His question caused me to scoff before I ripped my arm out of his grip and snapped; "A lot has happened in the past 1300 years."

We remained staring down at each other in silence before the sounds of hooves hitting the ground making us turn our heads towards the entrance to a male faun running into the throne room. "Commander, Telmarine soldier was sighted outside the permitter," he informed me making me shake my head.

"Gather everyone by the Stone Table," I ordered him as I walked towards him.

"Annabell, what's going on?" I heard Susan ask me which made me stop and look at her over my shoulder.

* * *

"We're at war," was all I said before I walked out of the throne room, leaving the Pevensies alone.

"It's only a matter of time. Miraz' men and war machines are on their way. That means those same men aren't protecting his castle," Peter spoke to those gathered by the Stone Table.

I was sat on the Stone Table with Lucy sitting behind me. "What do you propose we do, Sire?" Reepicheep asked which made both Caspian and Peter step forward.

"We..." Caspian began as Peter also spoke; "Our..."

Peter looked over with a hard gaze which made Caspian take a slight step back in surrender. "Our only hope is to strike them before they strike us," Peter spoke which made me scoff.

"But that's crazy, no one has ever taken that castle," Caspian explained to Peter as he looked over at me for help.

"There's always a first time for everything," Peter remarked back as he looked over at me in judgement.

I let out another scoff as I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "And we'll have the element of surprise," Trumpkin, the dwarf that was saved from the Telmarine by the Pevensies, added.

"But we have the advantage here," Caspian spoke before I spoke up; "The element of surprise will only get us so far and if one thing doesn't go according to plan, we will not have a back plan. Many lives will be lost if we fail."

Peter and I stared each other down as he had forgotten I had more experience in planning battle strategies then he did. Back in the Golden Age, I handled the more politicly side of Narnia while he and Edmund handled the military.

"If we dig in, we could probably hold them off indefinitely," Susan offered a strategy, but I shook my head.

"I, for one, feel safer underground," Trufflehunter spoke up making me smile slightly towards me.

"Look, I appreciate what you've done, but this isn't a fortress, it's a tomb," Peter said to Caspian as I jumped down from the Stone Table to stand between them.

"Yes, and if the Telmarines are smart, they'll just starve us out," Edmund added which I agreed.

Although I didn't agree with Peter's plan to storm the Telmarine Castle, I knew we couldn't stay here as the Telmarines knew where we were. "We could collect nuts!" Pattertwig, an excited squirrel, exclaiming loudly which made Reepicheep reply sarcastically; "Oh yes, and throw them at the Telmarines!"

The warrior mouse then scowled down at the Pattertwig and barked; "Shut up!"

"Enough, Reepicheep," I called out the mouse who smiled sheepishly and gave me a small bow.

"I'm sorry, Commander," he said to me before he turned to Peter and spoke; "I think you know where I stand on this, Sire."

"If I can get your troops in, can you handle the guards?" Peter asked Glenstorm as he approached the centaur.

Glenstorm looked towards Caspian and I before looking towards Peter and replying; "Or die trying, my liege."

"That's what I'm worried about," Lucy stated which caused everyone to look towards her.

"Sorry?" Peter asked his sister as his eyes narrowed in confusion at her statement.

"Well, you're all acting like there are only two options: Dying here, or dying there," Lucy explained which I agreed with her.

"I'm not sure you have been listening..." Lucy cut off Peter; "No, you're not listening. Or have you forgotten who really defeated the White Witch, Peter?"

Her words caused everyone to grow silent as they looked between the two siblings. "I think we've waited for Aslan long enough," Peter spoke in a harsh, cold tone which caused me to stare at him in disbelief.

"Your disbelief in Aslan is what keeping him away," I snapped at him before walking over to him and whispering to him; "I may have been left alone for over a thousand years...but my hope never faded."

I didn't give him a chance to respond as I walked out of the room to prepare myself for the raid. Let's hope that Peter's plan doesn't get us killed.


	4. The Raid

**ANNABELL**

* * *

**NIGHT** fell before we made our attack. First, a griffin would take Edmund and once Edmund was at the castle, he would signal for the first group to follow. Another group was outside the castle, waiting for Edmund's second signal that the gate was open, and they could attack.

A light from Edmund's torch flicked on before going dark again. Edmund repeated this action several times, signalling for the griffins to fly us in. My hands gripped my swords as I felt the wind blow cold air onto my face as a griffin carried me down to the castle. The griffin carrying me dropped into dive and I watched as Caspian holding onto the griffin with one hand as he slashed the solider walking along one of the towers before the griffin gripped him again. Edmund waved his torch towards a tower where only two soldiers stood. I noticed a soldier aiming his crossbow towards Edmund which he was unable to make his shot because the griffin dropped me behind him, and my sword pierced through his chest. He fell to the ground alongside the other solider that Peter had taken down. I looked towards the others before turning my head to look at Caspian and pointing my head to signal him to show us the way in.

We followed him until we reached an edge where I grabbed the rope attached to my hip and throw it over the edge before tying it around a wall fixture. Caspian went down first then I followed. My body hugged the wall as Caspian knocked on the window and whispered; "Professor?"

He received no answer which made him grab his dagger and use it to unlatch the window. He stepped inside and I followed, looking around the room to see for signs of where Caspian's Professor went. My eyes, however, landed on a pair of glasses on the table which I picked up to inspect. "Caspian," I called out to the Prince whose head turned to look at me before his eyes moved down to the glasses in my hand.

He grabbed the glasses out of my hand, and I watched his shoulder slump in defeat. "I have to find him," he informed us which Peter disagreed to; "You don't have time. You have to get to the gatehouse."  
"You wouldn't even be here without him. And neither would I," Caspian argued, and I noticed Susan and Peter exchange glances.

"Us three will deal with Miraz. You need to get the Professor and get to the gatehouse. The whole plan rides on us, firstly not getting caught and secondly, that you get there in time," I informed him which he nodded before he ran out of the room.

Trumpkin followed after him while myself and the others stayed for a few moments. "Let's get a move on," I ordered them before running out of the room with my sword held out in front of me encase, we came across any soldiers.

Luckily, Caspian had given us directions to Miraz's chambers, so we weren't lost in the large castle. My head was forcing on wanting to slit Miraz's throat to for the blood of my people that had been split. But I knew it wasn't my choice. It was Caspian's.

We reached the door to Miraz's chamber with our weapons at the ready. Peter gripped the doorknob and looked back at Susan and I. We nodded to him and he opened the door before we rushed in the room with our weapons ready to attack. However, my brows frowned in confusion as it wasn't Miraz and his wife in the room but instead a baby whom I knew was Caspian's cousin and the reason why Miraz was trying to kill him. "Where did that came from?" Peter asked which made me look at him like he was an idiot…well, he is an idiot.

"Mum never had that talk with you," Susan remarked back making me slightly chuckle under my breath.

Remembering why we were there, I took off out of the room and further down the hall. I stopped when I heard voices coming from inside one of the rooms. Peter and Susan stopped beside me as a female voice spoke; "Put the sword down, Caspian. I don't want to do this."

I threw open the door as Susan spoke; "We don't want you to either!"

We entered the room to see Miraz's wife pointing a crossbow at Caspian who held a sword to Miraz's throat. I held out my swords so one was aimed at Miraz and the other at his wife. "This used to be a private room," Miraz scoffed as his hands on his hips.

"Caspian, what are you doing? You're supposed to be at the gatehouse," Peter snapped at Caspian which made me scoffed as we had other matters to worry about now.

"No! Tonight, for once, I want the truth!" Caspian snapped back before stepping towards Miraz to push him against the window before asking; "Did you kill my father?"

"Now we get to it," Miraz said which made his wife speak; "You said your brother died in his sleep."

"That was more or less true," Miraz responded back and I watched as Caspian began to freeze at his uncle the truth finally.

"The truth will always reveal itself. Did you really think anyone was going to believe that your brother died of natural causes?" I asked Miraz rhetorically which made his eyes turn towards me before a large grin form on his face.

"Ah La Reina Immortal. Good to see your beautiful face again," Miraz spoke with the grin still present on his face.

"Can't say the same of you, Miraz," I snapped at him, my eyes narrowing at him.

Silence hung over the air before Susan spoke; "Caspian, this won't make things any better."

"We Telmarines would have nothing had we not taken it. Your father knew that as well as anyone," Miraz spoke to Caspian as his eyes turned off me and looked back to his nephew.

"How could you?" Miraz's wife asked in disbelief as she lowered her crossbow.

"For the same reason you will pull that trigger! For our son!" Miraz growled at his wife before he stepped towards Caspian, the tip of Caspian's sword digging into his neck and drawing blood.

"Stop!" Miraz's wife cried out as she re-aimed her crossbow at Caspian.

"Stay right there!" Susan demanded as she pointed her arrow at Miraz.

"You need to make a choice, dear. Do you want our child to be king or do you want him to be like Caspian here? Fatherless!" Miraz spoke as he continued to walk forward which forced Caspian to keep stepping back.

"No!" his wife cried out as she released the bolt, causing it to pierce his upper left arm and forced him to drop his sword.

This allowed Miraz to escape through a secret door in the wall as he ducked to escape Susan's arrow. Peter rushed towards the door as Susan went to check on Caspian who was gripping his arm in pain. With Miraz now gone, bells suddenly began echoing through the castle, informing those within that they were under attack. So there goes our advantage.

We began ran to make our escape with Caspian guiding us when Peter went down another hall. "Peter!" Susan cried out to her brother who responded back; "Our troops are just outside! Come on!"

Susan and I exchanged glances before we raced after him. We followed him through the courtyard where two soldiers were lying lifeless on the ground and towards the gate. We watched as he began to turn the wheel that opened the gate when the sounds of footsteps echoed through the courtyard and were heading towards us. "Peter, it's too late! We have to call it off while we still can!" Susan tried to reason with her brother but even I knew it was pointless.  
"No, I can still do this! Help me!" Peter cried out to us making me twirl my swords around before placing them back in their sheaths on my back and making my way over to him.

I began to help him turn the large and heavy wheel with Caspian and Susan following my actions.

"Just who exactly are you doing this for, Peter?" Susan asked him but received no answer.

We continued to turn the wheel as the sounds of our troops began to draw nearer. The gate was following open when the troops charged past us. I quickly reached up and redrew my swords just as I heard Peter cry out; "For Narnia!"

I rushed into the battle and quickly blocked the sword aiming at my face. With a hard kick to their stomach, I knocked the soldier back enough to slash his throat, killing him instantly. Another soldier swung his sword towards my head which again I blocked before pushing his sword away and knocking my forehead into his. I twirled my other sword around and use it to pierce through his chest. Suddenly, I felt my head getting thrown back from the force of a sword hilt hitting my nose. Blood began to fall from my nose, but the blood and the pain only increased my anger. I let out a loud cry as I swung my sword, slicing the soldier's stomach that hit me before kicking his shoulder to force him to the ground. I twirled my sword, so the tip was pressing against his chest and I use my strength to pierce the tip through his chest. I ripped my sword out and continued fighting.

A soldier ran towards me and instead of using his sword, he swung his fist and clocked me across the mouth. I felt blood form in my mouth which I spat towards the solider, my black blood blinding him and allowing me to use his blindness to slice his throat.

"Ed!" I heard Peter cry for Edmund which makes me look up to see Edmund standing beside a line of soldiers with crossbows.

The soldier beside him aimed his crossbow at Edmund but before he could release the bolt, I picked up a spear that was on the ground, quickly aimed and throw it, causing it to pierce the soldier through his neck and giving Edmund enough time to take cover from the other soldiers.

I looked up to see Miraz standing at a balcony and overlooked the fight going on below him. Peter and I exchanged glances before I nodded towards Miraz. Peter began to make his way towards Miraz with Tyrus following him.

With my eyes remaining on Miraz, I didn't notice the soldier rushing towards me as I felt them kick me onto my back. He went to thrust his sword into my stomach, but I swung my legs around and used my left leg to kick the back of his knee, forcing him to the ground. I used my hands to push myself back onto my feet and turned my head to see Tyrus falling from the balcony and hitting the ground hard.

I looked around and tried to keep myself from sobbing as I watched my people fall around me. I saw as some soldiers were cutting down the weight that held the gate open but before the gate could fully close, Asterius rushed over to it and held it open. "Fall back! Retreat!" Peter's voice cried out and I watched my people begin to fight their way back towards the gate.

I began pushing those that didn't hear Peter towards the gate. "Go! Now!" I ordered a faun before pushing them out of the way to slash the soldier rushing towards us.

"Thank you, Heda," the faun said before they began to make their way towards the gate.  
I continued fighting the soldiers rushing towards me when I heard Peter call to me; "Anna!"

My head whipped around to see him on a horse and riding towards me with his hand outstretched. I gripped his hand and use it to swing myself behind him. We barely made it past the gate before Asterius collapsed, shutting many of my people inside. Peter stopped the horse to look back at those trapped and I could feel tears stream down my face; my tears turning black from my warrior paint around my eyes.

My grip tightened around Peter's waist and I felt his hand grip mine as we continued to stare back at those trapped. I looked over to Glenstorm who I realised one of his sons was trapped and my heart began to ache even more.

"Peter! The bridge!" Caspian cried out as he realised the drawbridge was rising.

Everything after that was a blurred. I felt more broken then when the Telmarines first attacked and took my home. I lead my people to their deaths. I failed them.


	5. Broken

**ANNABELL**

* * *

**MY** body's felt weak...almost broken as I trudged behind the others. It was a long walk to the How as it was sunrise by the time we reach it. Lucy was standing outside, waiting for us. "What happened?" she asked when we reached her.

"Ask him," Peter snarled as he nodded his head back at Caspian.

Here we go again.

"Peter," Susan said in anger while Caspian asked in disbelief; "Me?"

"You could've called it off. There was still time," Caspian snarled back as I shook my head.

We didn't have time for this.

"No, there wasn't, thanks to you. If you kept to the plan, those soldiers might be alive," Peter's voice broke when he mentioned the soldiers left behind.

"If you'd stayed here like I suggested, they definitely would be!" Caspian's voice began to rise as he grew angrier.

"You called us, remember?" Peter snapped back which Caspian responded back; "My first mistake."

"No. Your first mistake was thinking you could lead these people," Peter began to walk away as if he was having the last word, but Caspian stopped him; "Hey! I am not the one who abandoned Narnia."

"You invaded Narnia. You have no more right to lead it than Miraz does," Caspian walked away but Peter continued; "You, him, your father..."

Caspian had now stopped at the mention of his father. "Narnia's better off without the lot of you."

I was now rushing towards them as Caspian let out a loud cry and unsheathed his sword which Peter copied.

"Stop it!" I cried out, standing between the two idiots now pointing their swords between each other.

I felt Caspian's sword slice my cheek, causing black blood to drip from the wound. The sight of my blood caused those that didn't know-such as the Pevensies and Caspian- to gasp in shock. The blood from the battle had dried under my nose and the corner of my lips. They must have thought it was dirt by evident of their gasps.

"It's everyone's fault. Stop trying to blame each other when you know that we all did something wrong. My mistake was allowing you both to lead my people," I snapped at them before storming past them, not caring about their response to my words.

I was the Hope of Narnia...but how can I be when I didn't have hope anymore?


	6. Not Alone

**PETER**

* * *

**WATCHING** Annabell walk away caused my heart to ache. I re-sheathed my sword and rushed after her. I tried to follow her, but she seemed to disappear. The first place that I looked was the throne room, but it was empty. I felt like I looked everywhere for Annabell, but I couldn't find her. It was like she didn't want to be found.

I returned back to the throne room and noticed that there was a door behind the throne. Pressing my ear to the door, I could hear someone walking around. My knuckles lightly tapped on the door before her voice called out; "Come in."

I opened the door and closed it behind me before looking over at Annabell. She was seated on a small bed with a rag between her hands. She had removed her black war paint and had cleaned up the cut on her cheek. The left side of her mouth was bruised black. She had also removed the leather harness that she wore during the raid as she now only wore the long sleeve black shirt and tight black pants she was wearing before.

I sat down in the bed beside her and removed the rag from her hands. She no longer looked like Commander Annabell but instead the Annabell I remember. When we returned, I didn't think I would see her again...but here she was. Very much alive.

"What happened to you?" I asked her which caused a soft sigh to escape from her lips.

"When you left, Aslan came to me. Told me what happened and that Narnia still needed me. He used magic on me to return me to the age that I was when we entered Narnia. It kept me from aging but change me. My blood turned black. I figure it was a side effect of the magic Aslan used," Annabell began before stopping; gasping slightly.

"When the Telmarines invaded, I watched my people get slaughter. I made a promise that it would never happen again and that we would be ready for the next attack. But you came back and that promise was broken," Annabell's voice broke as she rested her elbows on her knees and placed her face into her hands.

I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and pulled her to my chest. I placed my hand on the back of her head and ran my fingers through her hair. "I know. I let my pride get in the way," I admitted to her, knowing it was my fault.

Annabell pulled away from my chest and turned to face me. "We need to do this together, Peter. You're not alone," she told me as she reached up and grabbed my face between her hands.

I nodded before speaking; "I know."

My hands wrapped around her wrist and my thumb rubbed small circles on the back of her hands. "I've missed you," I informed her which caused a smile to appear on her face.

It was a smile that I haven't seen since I left Narnia...and I missed seeing it.

"I've missed you too. God, the thought of seeing you again kept me going throughout the years," Annabell explained as I rested my forehead against hers.

We gave each other matching smile before I leaned down and pressed my lips against hers. This was the only thing I had wanted to do since I saw her in the throne room, but my focus had been on planning the attack on the Telmarine Castle.

Annabell was right. I didn't need to do this alone. I had her with me.


End file.
